


Princess of Key

by SonoShadowblood



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:35:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25738930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonoShadowblood/pseuds/SonoShadowblood
Summary: We all heard of the heroic tale of Sora and how he defeated Ansem and saved the worlds. What you may have not known, is that he has a sister. A twin sister. Her name is Sono. A teenage girl who thought nothing about her was special. That was before she got a keyblade in her hands. This is her story. This is how she became the Princess of Key and saved her friends.First book of the Lost Twin





	1. Chapter 1

_In_ _a_ _world_ _,_ _called_ _Destiny_ _Island_ _,_ _live_ _a_ _happy_ _,_ _married_ _couple_ _._ _They_ _just_ _came_ _home_ _from_ _the_ _hospital,_ _where_ _the_ _wife_ _gave_ _birth_ _to_ _twins_ _._ _One_ _boy_ _and_ _one_ _girl_ _._

 _The_ _boy_ _had_ _brown_ _locks_ _,_ _that_ _were_ _in_ _spikes_ _,_ _sky_ _blue_ _eyes_ _and_ _tan_ _skin_ _._ _His_ _name_ _was_ _Sora_ _._ _The_ _girl_ _looked_ _just_ _like_ _Sora_ _,_ _but_ _a_ _few_ _differences_ _._ _Her_ _brown_ _hair_ _wasn't_ _spiky_ _like_ _his_ _,_ _instead_ _it_ _was_ _just_ _a_ _little_ _messy_ _._ _She_ _had_ _brown_

 _eyes_ _,_ _which_ _she_ _inherited_ _from_ _no_ _one_ _._ _She_ _also_ _smaller_ _than_ _Sora_ _as_ _well_ _._ _However_ _,_ _despite_ _their_ _differences_ _,_ _both_ _parents_ _love_ _their_ _children_ _deeply_ _and_ _wouldn't_ _give_ _them_ _up_ _for_ _anything_ _in_ _the_ _world_ _._

 _One_ _night_ _,_ _the_ _couple_ _were_ _sleeping_ _with_ _their_ _twins_ _in_ _the_ _crib_ _until_ _someone_ _came_ _into_ _their_ _home_ _._ _The_ _man_ _was_ _wearing_ _a_ _black_ _coat_ _and_ _all_ _that_ _could_ _be_ _seen_ _was_ _his_ _golden_ _eyes_ _._ _The_ _man_ _walked_ _quietly_ _to_ _the_ _twins' crib and_ _picked_ _up_ _the_ _sleeping_ _girl_ _._ _Making_ _sure_ _that_ _the_ _girl_ _was_ _still_ _asleep_ _,_ _the_ _hooded_ _man_ _opened_ _a_ _dark_ _portal_ _and_ _walked_ _though_ _._

 _The_ _man_ _lands_ _at_ _a_ _different_ _place_ _._ _It_ _was_ _a_ _huge_ _tower_ _._ _The_ _man_ _places_ _the_ _child_ _on_ _the_ _steps_ _and_ _she_ _began_ _to_ _wake_ _up_ _,_ _her_ _red_ _eyes_ _looking_ _at_ _the_ _man_ _._ _He_ _places_ _a_ _note_ _by_ _her_ _and_ _spoke_ _quietly_ _, "_ _This_ _is_ _now_ _your_ _home_ _."_ _With_ _that_ _he_ _left_ _,_ _leaving_ _the_ _infant_ _crying_ _loudly_ _._

 _A_ _few_ _minutes_ _later_ _someone came to the door. It was a mouse with black fur and a red outfit. The mouse looked around and finally saw the_ _baby_ _crying_ _her_ _eyes_ _out_ _. "_ _Oh_ _no_ _!_ _I_ _have_ _to_ _tell_ _Master_ _Yen_ _Sid_ _!"_ _The_ _mouse_ _picks_ _up_ _the_ _baby, runs_ _all_ _the_ _way_ _to_ _the_ _top_ _of the tower and inside a room. In the room was man with a white beard sitting in a chair, a duck in a mage outfit and a dog in a knight's armor._

_"Master! I found a baby!" The mouse said urgently as he brought the now quiet infant to the man. The man, Yen Sid, took a look at the child, just to see the girl looking at him with curiosity, but smiled in a manner of seconds._

_"Gawrsh, isn't she adorable?" The dog said when the girl grabbed his armor covered finger._ _The_ _duck_ _went_ _to_ _look_ _at_ _the_ _child_ _,_ _only_ _for_ _her_ _to_ _grab_ _his_ _beak_ _._ _The_ _mage_ _wailed_ _and_ _jumped_ _back_ _,_ _rubbing_ _his_ _beak_ _. " '_ _Adorable_ _'._ _Suuuure_ _."_ _This_ _caused_ _the_ _mouse_ _and_ _the_ _dog_ _to_ _chuckle_ _._ _The_ _mouse_ _sobered_ _up_ _and_ _looked_ _at_ _Yen_ _Sid_ _. "_ _What_ _should_ _we_ _do_ _with her_ _?"_ _Yen_ _Sid_ _looked_ _at_ _the_ _child_ _for_ _a_ _moment_ _and_ _finally_ _spoke_ _._

 _"_ _We_ _should_ _keep_ _her_ _."_ _All_ _three_ _animals_ _looked_ _up_ _at him_ _at_ _shock_ _and_ _he_ _continued_ _, "_ _This_ _child_ _has_ _something_ _special_ _inside_ _her_ _._ _For_ _that_ _we_ _must_ _keep_ _her_ _here_ _so_ _no_ _one_ _will_ _use_ _it_ _for_ _darkness_ _."_ _The_ _animals_ _nodded_ _and_ _looked_ _at_ _the_ _girl_ _._

 _"_ _What_ _should_ _we_ _name_ _her_ _?"_ _The_ _dog_ _asked_ _._ _They_ _started_ _to_ _think_ _of_ _a_ _name_ _for_ _a_ _while_ _and_ _the_ _mouse_ _finally_ _said_ _something_ _first_ _. "_ _How_ _about_ _Sono_ _?"_ _Everyone_ _else_ _thought_ _for_ _a_ _minute_ _and_ _they_ _agreed_ _._

 _And_ _so,_ _baby_ _Sono_ _was_ _raised_ _by_ _the_ _all_ _powerful_ _sorcerer_ _,_ _Yen_ _Sid_ _,_ _as_ _a_ _young_ _,_ _beautiful_ _and_ _athletic_ _girl_ _._ _But_ _what_ _she_ _doesn't_ _know_ _that_ _that_ _she_ _holds_ _something_ _special_ _._ _So_ _special_ _that_ _everyone_ _,_ _who_ _live_ _in_ _the_ _darkness_ _,_ _wants_ _to_ _take_ _it_ _for_ _their_ _own_ _no_ _good_ _deeds_ _._

 _She_ _was_ _a_ _legendary_ _princess_ _._


	2. Twilight Town/ Yen Sid's Tower

_"This ends now Xehanort!" I said glaring at the older man in front of me. I was at an abandoned_ _place_ _that_ _had_ _nothing_ _but_ _keyblades_ _stuck_ _in_ _the_ _ground_ _._ _Me_ _along_ _with_ _seven_ _other_ _kids_ _were_ _there_ _glaring_ _at_ _thirteen_ _older_ _men_ _._ _The_ _only_ _people_ _I_ _could_ _recognize_ _was_ _Momoko_ _and_ _Misa_ _,_ _who_ _looked_ _older_ _._ _We_ _all_ _looked_ _older_ _._ _Like_ _around_ _seventeen_ _._

 _"_ _Give_ _it_ _up_ _now_ _!"_ _I_ _yelled_ _and_ _all_ _of_ _us_ _raised_ _our_ _keyblades_ _in_ _the_ _air_ _,_ _pointing_ _them_ _towards_ _the_ _men_ _._ _Keyblades_ _?_ _Since_ _when_ _did_ _I_ _wield_ _one_ _?_ _My_ _thoughts_ _were_ _ended_ _when_ _I_ _got_ _attacked_ _by_ _a_ _dark_ _blast_ _._ _I_ _fell_ _off_ _the_ _cliff_ _,_ _we_ _were_ _standing_ _on_ _,_ _and_ _landed_ _on_ _the_ _ground_ _hard_ _._ _That_ _hurt_ _like_ _hell_ _._ _I_ _suddenly_ _saw_ _black_ _dots_ _clouding_ _my_ _vision_ _._

 _"_ _Sono_ _!"_ _I_ _heard_ _a_ _boy's_ _voice_ _call_ _out_ _to_ _me_ _as_ _footsteps_ _came_ _closer_ _._ _The_ _mystery_ _person_ _lifts_ _up_ _my_ _body_ _and_ _I_ _got_ _a_ _better_ _look_ _at_ _them_ _._ _The_ _boy_ _,_ _had_ _brown_ _spiky_ _hair_ _,_ _tan_ _skin_ _and_ _blue_ _eyes_ _._ _Other_ _than_ _his_ _eyes he looks_ _just_ _like_ _me_ _!_ _How_ _is_ _that_ _possible_ _?_

 _"_ _Sono_ _!_ _Are_ _you_ _ok_ _?"_ _The_ _boy_ _asked_ _._ _I_ _opened_ _my_ _mouth_ _to_ _speak_ _but_ _nothing_ _came_ _out_ _and_ _the_ _black_ _dots_ _began_ _to_ _take_ _over_ _._ _I_ _felt_ _tears_ _hitting_ _my_ _cheek_ _and_ _I_ _realized_ _that_ _the_ _boy_ _was_ _crying_ _. "_ _Sono_ _please_ _don't_ _die_ _!_ _Keep_ _your_ _eyes_ _open_ _!_ _I_ _just_ _got_ _you_ _back_ _!_ _I_ _can't_ _lose_ _you_ _again_ _!"_

 _I_ _raised_ _my_ _hand_ _to_ _touch_ _his_ _cheek_ _and_ _gave_ _him_ _a_ _small_ _smile_ _. "_ _It's_ _ok_ _Sora_ _."_ _That_ _was_ _his_ _name_ _! "_ _There's_ _no_ _need_ _to_ _cry_ _over_ _me._ _Just_ _keep_ _smiling_ _and_ _defeat_ _Xehanort_ _before_ _it's_ _too_ _late_ _."_ _My_ _hand_ _falls_ _from_ _Sora's_ _face_ _,_ _but_ _he_ _grabs_ _it_ _before_ _it_ _hit_ _the_ _ground_ _. "_ _Sono_ _..."_

 _"_ _I'm_ _glad_ _that_ _we_ _got_ _to_ _be_ _together_ _once_ _more_ _."_ _Everything_ _went_ _black_ _and_ _all_ _I_ _heard_ _was_ _:_

 _"_ _Sono_ _wake_ _up_ _!"_

My eyes shot open and met with a familiar pair of pink eyes. "Ah!" I sat up and put my hand over my heart. "Don't scare me like that!" I said glaring at Momoko. She just giggles and shakes her head. "Having silly dreams as always aren't we Sono?"

"But this dream wasn't silly. We were fighting these group of men with the help of other kids who looked about our age and this boy who looked exactly like me except for the eyes- Ow!" I rubbed the top of my head, where Momoko's fist was. "Stop dreaming so much, you lazy goofball."

"Hey!" We both turned around and saw a familiar silver haired, magenta eyed girl. It was Misa! "What happened to us going back to Yen Sid before we get in trouble?" She walked towards us and looked at Momoko with a smirk. "But it seems that you don't even care." That caused Momo to giggle. "So you noticed?" Misa sat down next to me and yawned a little. "Well I guess staying here for a few more minutes won't kill the old man."

"Aw come on guys we gotta get to the train station now! I'll race ya!" This caused Misa and I to look up. We looked at each other and took off to the train station, neck 'n neck. 

🌟

"Are you ok, Misa?" I looked up and saw Misa looking out the train window, with a familiar expression on her face. _Uh oh, I know that look._ That means Misa has something on her mind.

  
Misa shakes her head. "It's nothing. It's just..." She sighs and continues, "It's just that I always wanted to know why are here? Don't get me wrong, I love it here! I just want to know why we ended up here. Why were we raised by one of the greatest sorcerers? There must be some reason!" She wasn't wrong. I mean how can three, 14 year old, normal girls be raised by a sorcerer?

Well it happened and I should know since I was the first one that came. Yen Sid told me that I was just a few weeks old when they found me on his doorsteps. He also said he had the hardest time raising me because A: He's never dealt with a baby before and B: I was a fighter and a stubborn. Yeah he had a _blast_ with me

Misa came a year later, after he found me. She was also left on the steps. Even though I've been here longer, she's the oldest out of the trio, being 15.

Momoko was the last and newest member of our little family. She came when we were five. Misa and I found her unconscious by the beach in Twilight Town and brought her to Yen Sid. When she had finally woken up, she had no memory of where she came from or her family. Misa and I plead Yen Sid to let her join the family and, of course, he agreed.

To be honest, we love it here in Yen Sid's place and Twilight Town, but, still, we can't help but wonder how did we get here and why? Why did three girls end up living with a powerful sorcerer? Was there some special purpose, or what? Well, I know for a fact that there's nothing special about me, compared to Misa and Momoko.

Misa is like the athletic one in our group. She was admired by everyone because she could beat anyone, except me, in any sport.

Momoko, on the other hand, was admired by her beauty and kindness. There hasn't been a day where a boy gave Momo a gift basket or a love letter or even asked them out. Even though she rejects them, they still throw themselves at her.

As for me, well, there's nothing people really admire me for. Most of them knows me because I'm friends with Misa and Momoko. Other than that, no one even knows who I am, which was fine. I'm not social like Momo and Misa. Besides, it's not like we're going to wield something like a keyblade. We aren't _that_ special.

🌟

_Ezekiel_

"Leon watch out!" I ran behind my partner and attacked the heartless. Finally that was the last of them. I put away my keyblade, Fate Rebellion, and sat on the ground, out of breath. Gosh these guys won't give up!

"Really Zeke? How can you protect someone if you can't even handle a few heartless?" I looked up and saw my partner, Leon, smirking at me. I rolled my eyes and scoffed. "Look at you, Squall! You're sweating up a storm!"

"It's Leon. Now come on we have to report to the others." Leon held his hand out for me to grab it. I took his hand and he helped me up. Great. Now I have to be around girls again...

My name is Ezekiel, or Zeke, and I'm fifteen years old. When I was twelve, I came across Leon and the gang at Traverse Town and we were currently brought back to Hollow Bastion. I was actually trained to become the protector of the Princess of Key, but I have yet to find her. Sometimes, I find it odd that _I_ was chosen to protect her. Not because that I'm not strong (I'm pretty strong). It's just that I'm terrified of girls. Ironic right? Oh well, that's destiny for you.

Leon saw my expression on my face. "Come on kid, it's just Yuffie and Areith." He's right about that. I known them for a while, vise versa, and they know how I feel around girls. 

Then again it won't be to bad. We just have to report and go right? And with that, Leon and I went to Merlin's house.

🌟

_Sono_

_**The** _ _**Next** _ _**day** _ _**....** _

"Still in here reading, Sono?" I looked up from my book and saw my grandpa, Yen Sid. I smiled and nodded my head.

Suddenly, a question popped into my head. "Grandpa, what happened to the previous Princess of Key?" Honestly, this question has been bugging me ever since I heard of her.

The Princess of Key was known for being one of the few whose heart was filled with light and being the greatest keyblade wielder ever. She could wield any keyblade she wanted! She was also known for protecting those who have a heart filled with light (such as the Princesses of Heart). There have been many girls who were former princesses, but they all gave in to the darkness for power, except one.  
Her name was Scarlett. She was latest princess but was the best. Her heart was filled with light. No sign of evil in it. One day, she went to fight in a war with her friends. A few weeks later, she never returned. No one knows what happened, except Yen Sid.

  
The only way for people could recognize her was the choker she wore. It was black with a ruby on it. Sorta like the one I have on, but I can't be a princess right? That's impossible!

Grandpa closed his eyes for a moment and spoke, "Scarlett sacrificed herself for the sake of her friends and the people. Her heart was shatter due to someone wanting her power for the darkness. For that, her body is in eternal rest until her heart fully heals." He finishes and everything became silent.

I couldn't believe it. She was the best princess that we ever had. She sacrificed herself for us and the result of that is being asleep forever. Who knows how long that will be!

I asked him another question, "Where is her heart now, Grandpa?" All I got was him shaking his head. "That is something I must not say. It is for _you_ to find out." What does that mean?

I opened my mouth to speak but was interrupt by a loud crash that shook the room. What the hell was that?! I looked out the window and what I saw didn't look pretty.

The sky was pitch black and there was a large vortex sucking everything in it! The world was being torn apart!

That's when I realized something. _Misa and Momoko are at Twilight Town and the same thing is probably happenin_ _g_! I looked at my grandpa and said, "Grandpa I'm going to look for Misa and Momoko! And if I don't come back...I just want to say thank you for raising me and I'm grateful that it was you." I gave him a hug and ran to the train before he got the chance to speak.

_Don't worry guys...I'm coming_

_🌟_

I ran out of the train station and started looking for Misa and Momoko. "Misa!" I called out. "Momoko! Gosh where are you guys?!" I continue to run around and I saw a hole in a wall. It led to that abandoned mansion the girls and I go to a lot. So they got to be there. 

  
I started to run towards the mansion only to be stopped by something coming out of the ground. When it finally came out, I got a better look at it. It was all black with beady, yellow eyes and antennae. It was a heartless! Heartless are the darkness in someone's heart. Why the hell are they doing here?!

More began to appear and they became closer to me. I picked up a stick and pointed at them. "Stay back!" They didn't stop. I tried hitting one of them with my trusty stick, but my trusty stick betrayed me. It went right through them! I started to back away, only to trip on the branch and fall on my butt. Damn that hurts! I looked up and saw them coming closer to me. _Crapbaskets... It looks like this is it. Misa...Momoko. I'm sorry..._

I saw something glowing. I looked down and saw that it was the ruby on my choker! What's going on? Suddenly I heard a voice.

**_There's no need to fear...._ **

Then, the light's gets bigger and the voice speaks again.

**_....Because you're the one who will get rid of the darkness._ **

I, suddenly, felt something big in my hands. I looked down and saw a giant key-like weapon. It had a purple, gold, silver and blue color scheme, the handle was golden flame, on the end was a heart crossed with a star and it's topped off a star keychain. I realized that _I_ was wielding a _keyblade_! But how?

I instantly shook away those thoughts. I got important things to do than wanting know how I wield such a weapon. I held the weapon in the air with both of my hands on it, then I attacked. I hit one, causing it to dissolve in the air. I did the same to the others and rolled away from every attack and they finally were all gone. Thank goodness I took those swordsmanship practices with Mickey. The keyblade disappeared from my hand and I continued on

I finally got to the mansion and saw Misa there at the gate! Great! Now, we need to find Momo and get out of here. I ran towards her. "Misa!"

"The door has opened." Misa said. Huh? What is she talking about. I looked up and I saw that same vortex growing. "What are you talking about? Come on! We need to get out of here! Where's Momoko?"

"Momoko is coming with us. You see Sono, this is our way to escape!" Misa looks up at the blackhole. "Once we step through, we might be able to come back. But this maybe our last hope and we can't let fear get the best of us. I'm not afraid of the darkness!" I was shocked. Never in my life I would imagine Misa saying that. Misa looks at me and holds out her hand. I hesitated if I should take it or not. Then, a dark mist began to swarm around Misa. In a flash, I ran to to her to grab her hand, but it was too late. The mist finally swallowed her up. Damn it!

I looked at the mansion and ran towards it. I gotta find Momoko before anything happens to her!

🌟

I looked around the mansion for Momoko and so far, I got nothing. The last room I went to was the white room. It was like me and the girls secret place. We drew pictures here when we were younger. I looked around until I saw someone with orange hair staring at a picture. It was Momoko!

I walked closer to her and my eyes landed on the picture. It was the one we drew together. The picture showed us as younger kids standing fac-to-face. The only difference was that younger me was holding out an iris to younger Momoko. It was a final touch I made yesterday because an it was a symbol of how much mine and Momoko's friendship meant to me.

"Momo..." I said quietly. Momoko stood up and turned to face me. I gasped at the sight before me. Momoko was white as paper and her eyes were dull. She didn't look nothing like herself! "Momoko!"

"Sono..." She began to walk to me but a very strong breeze hit her causing her to stumbled forward, towards me. I tried to catch her but she went through me as she was a ghost. Then she disappeared. "Momoko!" I ran back outside to find her.

🌟

When I made it outside, I was greeted by the whole world being destroyed. _N-no_ _..._ _what's_ _going_ _on_ _?!_ _Why_ _is_ _my_ _home_ _being_ _destroyed_ _?_ _Why_ _is_ _my_ _family_ _being_ _taken_ _away_ _?!_ _Just_ _why_ _?!_

My mental cries were stopped by the little piece of ground rumbling. I looked up and saw a giant heartless. It had sharp claws, hair that covered its entire face and a heart shaped hole in its chest. I felt my hand getting warm and the keyblade reappeared in my hand. I got into my stance and the battle began.

The heartless made a fist and pound the ground making shadow heartless come. That gave me the opportunity to run on its arm and hit it in its face. When it brought its arm up, I jumped down, attacked the smaller heartless while waiting for it to attack once more.

The giant heartless' hole began to glow. When the light got huge, the heartless started to shoot dark blast out of the hole. I quickly deflect all of the shots and they went back to the heartless causing it to kneel on the ground. I ran up to it, jump on its knee and attacked its face again. Suddenly the heartless stood up making me fall. _Damn_ _._ _He_ _isn't_ _giving_ _up_ _!_ My assumption was wrong because the heartless began to fall on the ground and, what it seems like, on me! I took the advantage to run away as fast I can, but was stopped when I made it to the edge on the little piece of land we had left. Damn it!

Suddenly, I felt the ground starting to shake and everything going into the air, including me! The vortex is going to sink me in! I grabbed on to one of the remaining trees on the land and held on as tight as I could. The winds began to pick up strength and I gripped on the tree tighter. _No_ _!_ _I_ _won't_ _let_ _go_ _no_ _matter_ _wha_ t! The winds get stronger and stronger until my grip loosen and I was suddenly sucked into the vortex. 

This was it. My home was destroyed. I don't know if I was ever going to Momoko, Misa or Grandpa again. I'm sorry. I wish could've helped more. 

Suddenly, darkness starts to cover my vision and before everything went to black, I heard:

_**It** _ _**seems** _ _**that** _ _**brat** _ _**,** _ _**Sora** _ _**,** _ _**has** _ _**a** _ _**sister** _ _**and** _ _**she's** _ _**the** _ _**Princess** _ _**of** _ _**Key** _ _**.** _ _**Hehe** _ _**...** _ _**I'll** _ _**shall** _ _**make** _ _**great** _ _**use** _ _**of** _ _**her** _ _**.** _


	3. Hollow Bastion

_"_ _Sono_ _!"_ _I_ _opened_ _my_ _eyes_ _to_ _see_ _someone_ _looking_ _at_ _me_ _._ _It was that boy again! But this time, he looked younger, like around 15. What was his name? Soma? Solo? I know I heard it somewhere before._ _Why can't I remember it?_

_I sat up from my bed and yawned "What is it -----?" I said groggily while rubbing the sleep from my eyes. What the...?_

_I looked at the alarm clock beside me and my eyes widened. I was awake now. It six o'clock in the morning! Why in the world are we up at six o'clock in the morning?!_

_I looked up, my crimson eyes meeting this grinning_ _maniac's_ _blue eyes. "Why are_ _we_ _up_ _at_ _six_ _o'clock_ _?!"_ _I_ _asked_ _him_ _._

_"_ _I_ _want_ _to_ _show_ yo _u_ _something_ _._ _Now_ _get_ _ready_ _."_ _He_ _pulled_ _the_ _warm_ _comforter_ _off_ _of_ _me_ _,_ _signaling_ _that_ _I_ _don't_ _have_ _a_ _choice_ _but_ _to_ _get_ _up_ _._ _I_ _started_ _to_ _mumble_ _bad_ _things_ _under_ _my_ _breath_ _as_ _I_ _began_ _to_ _stand_ _up_ _._ _I_ _turned_ _to_ _faced_ _him_ _and_ _my_ _mumbling_ _stopped_ _._

 _My_ _grumpiness_ _was_ _replaced_ _by_ _shock_ _when_ _I_ _realized_ _how_ _tall_ _he_ _is_ _._ _Well compare to me he is. He was around 5"7 while I looked about 5"0. Sometimes I feel like I'm cursed with my height. My frown returned on my face and pushed Porcupine Boy out. Yeah, I'm calling him 'Porcupine Boy' now._

_"Get out I gotta change."_

_🌟_

" _Are we there y_ _et_ _?" I asked for the millionth time._ _Porcupine boy._ _blindfolded_ _me_ _and_ _all_ _I_ _know_ _is_ _that_ _we're_ _on_ _a_ _boat. Honestly, I'm getting anxious just sitting here._

_I felt the boat coming to a stop and heard him chuckle. "Yes, we're finally here." He grabbed my hand and led me on to land which felt like sand. Are we at a beach? Why did he take me to a beach?_

_Porcupine Boy_ _then takes off the blindfold and I gasped at the scenery in front of me. It was a huge island! It was a beautiful one at that! Many healthy trees and grass, clear water and many others! It looked like a settlement! I looked at the boy. "It's amazing -----, but why did you bring me here?"_

_The boy_ _looked down and rubbed the back of_ _his_ _neck_ _. "_ _Well_ _since you're new I just wanted to show you the place I spent my whole childhood."_

_🌟_

_Porcupine_ _showed me around the island and ,boy, was it beautiful._ _I wish I could spend my childhood at a place like this instead_ _of spending my life in a tower and being thrown in a box by Donald. That is another story for another time._

_Anyways, he took me to a cave by the waterfall and, yet again, I was amazed by it. It was filled with amazing drawings! The boy saw my expression and smiled. "Like it?" I nodded. He began to speak again. "Most of these drawing are from great things that happen through our life._ _Riku_ _,_ _Kairi_ _and I mostly use_ _it." He then picks two rocks and hands one to me. "Let's draw something together, so we can both remember this day." We both decided that we should draw each other. After a few_ _minutes, we finish our drawing and a small smile crawled onto my face._

_"You're smiling a lot lately, Sono." I looked up to a smiling Porcupine Boy. I blushed and quickly turned my head around so he wouldn't see. "S-so what?!" I_ _hissed. Unexpectedly, the guy hugs me. "You should continue to smile more." I slowly I wrapped my arms around him as well and we shared the embrace for a while. Something inside me is telling me to never let go. As if I want to stay like this forever-_

_Splash!_

"AHHH!!!" I quickly sat up and looked around frantically. Who freaking poured water on me?! When I get my hands on them I'm gonna-

"Sono you're awake!" I looked up and see three familiar baby ducks wearing red, blue and green. What are they doing here?

"Huey, Dewy, Louie? What are you guys doing here and where am I?" I began looking around once more and scanned the place. It looks like a small town that's currently being rebuilt.

"You're in Hollow Bastion!" Louie said, answering one of my questions. They took me inside one of their stores and gave me a towel to dry off with.

"How did you get here, Sono? Did you run away again." The red one, Huey, said with a stupid smirk on his face. I shot a glare at the duck. "No I didn't! Our world got destroyed and Misa and Momoko went missing!

"Your world was destroyed?!" They all exclaimed and I responded with a nod. "I really need some help to find out what's going on."

"You should go to Leon! He'll tell you everything." The ducklings tossed me my shoes and beanie and pushed me out of their shop. So much for a good bye.

Well time to find this 'Leon' guy.

🌟

Where in the world is this guy?! I've been looking for this guy and I've yet to find him! I sat on the ground and put my face in my hands. This is hopeless! I'll never find my family and I won't get back home. Can someone please give me a sign?

"You're kidding me right." I looked up and saw a guy standing in front of me. He had brown hair, blue eyes and was wearing black leather clothing. He looked intimidating.

He runs his fingers through his hair. "I can't believe this is happening again. To think I would have to deal with another kid." He says to himself. What is he even talking about? He then looks at me with an irritated look. "I don't have time for this so come with me."

I suddenly stood up and looked at him with full caution. "Why would I go with you?!" I don't even know who he is! He's probably the reason why the Heartless are swarming around. I summoned Seeker of Truth, my keyblade, for defense, and got into my battle stance.

The mystery guy sighs, "The hard way it is then." He, then, pulls out a sword that seems to be part gun as well. "Let's go, Pipsqueak." _Pipsqueak_?! Did he just make fun of my height?!

Triggered by the nickname, I charged towards him and attacked. Unfortunately, dodge and swung his sword, which I thankfully dodge from. Both of us went to attack and our blades clashed. Him, being the stronger one manages to push me back, making me stumble. I finally regain my balance and got back into my stance. He suddenly holds out his hand and fireballs were shot towards me. _Fireballs?! Are you kidding me?!_

I used my keyblade to deflect the first fireball, making it push back the others. When he saw his projectiles coming back towards him, he dodges, which make me smirk. You're mine!

I quickly ran towards him and kick him in the stomach making him fall. _Yes! I won!_

"T-take that! Now you're gonna...you're gonna...." Oh my gosh. Why is everything getting darker?

🌟

_Ezekiel_

After the battle between Leon and that girl, Yuffie and I jumped down from the building we were watching from. I'm actually shocked from the battle. Never would I thought Leon would have a hard time with someone, a young girl at that!

Yuffie looks at Leon with a smirk. "Wow Squall, didn't think you'd get pummeled by a girl." Leon scoffs and stands up. "It's Leon and I went easy on her." 'Easy'....riiiiiiight

While they were talking, I took a look at the girl. She looked small for her age, maybe around 14. She had really long brown hair tied in a low ponytail and covered by a beanie. She was wearing a black hoodie and black shorts with red and black high tops. I got a glimpse of her neck to see a choker and my eyes widened. It was the former princess' choker! So my senses were right, she is the new princess.

Looking at her again, I realize she gives off a certain aura. Kinda reminds me of two people I know but I can't put my finger on it.

"Hey Zeke, can you bring her with us?" Yuffie said, taking me out of my trance. W-wait! Did she just say me?! "Wait why me?!" I questioned while glaring at her. She knows how I am around girls! Yuffie grins, "Because Leon's tired and you're the only one who can carry her." Total lies.

Not bother to argue with her, I picked up the girl and carried her on my back. As we walked back, I felt the girl's breath on my neck, making me shiver.

Please let my suffering end....

🌟

_Sono_

"Come on ya little goofball. Wake up!" I opened my eyes to meet a familiar pair of pink eyes. Momoko?

"You hold a special power inside of you. It says to be greater than a keyblade master's power itself." What? What is Momoko talking about? That definitely doesn't sound like something she would say.

I adjusted my glasses and peered at her. "What are you talking about, Momoko?" She gives me an odd look. "Who's Momoko?" Momoko then disappears and a new girl appears. "I'm the Great Ninja, Yuffie!" Who? I looked around the place, only to find myself in a house. Must be one of the houses in this place.

"You must be a little bit more confused about what I said earlier?" I nodded my head. Yuffie turns to look at a new person. "Wow, Squall, I think you hit her a little to hard." I looked behind Yuffie to see two guys. I instantly recognized the brunet, who was leaning on the wall because we fought. The second guy, on the other hand, was new. He looked a bit younger than the other two. He had black hair and electric blue eyes. He looked up, meeting my gaze and I quickly looked away. I felt my face heat up. _Way to be a weirdo, Sono._

"It's Leon." The brunet, Leon, said as he got off of the wall and looked towards my direction. "Besides, she brought it on to herself." This causes me to narrow my eyes at him.

"Anyways, the reason you're here is because of your choker." My choker? I put my hand to my neck to feel the red gem on my choker. What does my choker have anything to do with the heartless...?

Leon picks up something that looks like my keyblade and continues, "Not only that, the heartless are after this. They fear the keyblade and want to take it away from its wielder." The keyblade disappears from his hand and appears into mine.

"So what does this have to do with anything? Why me?" Yuffie sits down next to me. "You're the Princess of Key, of course!"

......

I'm what?!

"No! No! No! This has to be some sort of mistake! There's no way I could be the princess!" Out of all people, _I'm_ the princess. This gotta be some misunderstanding!

The raven haired boy the spoke up, "There's no mistake. Everyone knows that the Princess of Key wears that exact same choker. Plus I could sense that you were the next princess."

Yuffie speaks up, "Zeke's telling the truth ya know."

"The point is that we need you to get rid of the heartless." Leon finished. I looked down at the keyblade in my hands. Was I really the one to do this? If I do this...maybe I'll find Momoko and Misa and go back home. I looked up at Leon. "Alright, I'll help."

"Good." After that being said, Zeke grew stiff and looked at Leon. "Um Leon....." Before he even got to finish, a heartless appeared next to him making all of us jump up in surprise.

Leon then grabbed his sword and looked at me. "You and Zeke will follow me." We nodded and we took off after him.

🌟

Holy light! How many heartless are there?! We just went through a whole army of them and more are coming every time! After taking out last of the heartless in my area, I saw a group of them running towards the Bailey. "Guys, they're heading towards the Bailey!" We all ran towards the Bailey.

As we got there, I looked around to see there was none here. Huh? I could've sworn-

_THUD!_

"Ow...that really hurt....." I looked up to see what fell on me and I saw two familiar faces.

"Oh the key!" They said in unison. I stood straight up and turned to face them. "Daisy! Clarabelle! What are you two doing here?"

Clarabelle was the one who spoke first, "King Mickey's right hand is missing."

"And we need him because the worlds are falling into the darkness!" Daisy finished and I just stared at them.

So let me get this straight.... There are other worlds drifting into the darkness, and Oswald is now missing so Mickey thought it was a good idea to send the two ladies of the castle. Boy, this will be interesting...

After the talk, we turned to the heartless to see that they started to merge into each other. What are they up to...?

The heartless began to grow bigger until they change into a completely different heartless. It was a giant, purple, armored heartless and its arms and legs seem to connected by huge ball joints. Looks like there's no going back now.

I summoned my keyblade as everyone else took out their weapons. Daisy had a purple mage staff while Clarabelle had a...hammer. Not going to question it.

The heartless started to attack us and we began dodging it's attacks. It swung multiple times until it finally hit me, sending me flying and falling down very fast. I closed my eyes and waited for the impact.

"Sono!" I opened my eyes to see myself in a blushing Ezekiel's arms.

"Well I guess I've _fallen_ for you." Zeke then drops me on my butt. I guess I deserved that. Zeke blushes more and looks away. "F-focus on the battle!" I nodded and looked at the heartless. He must have some weak point somewhere. I looked carefully until I've found my prize. Ah ha! It's the joints if I take out each body part then well be able to defeat him! But how will I be able to reach the joints....?

_**Use your** _ _**keyblade** _ _**guns....focus deep within and your** _ _**keyblade** _ _**will change into firearms.** _

It's that voice again! And it said to turn my keyblade into firearm? I did what was told until I felt both of my hands holding something. I looked down and saw that my keyblade was gone and was replaced by two keyblade guns. Aw sweet!

"Guys!" I called Daisy, Clarabelle and Zeke out to gain their attention. "Once I shoot its joints, you guys go in for the attack!" They all nodded and we went to our assigned roles.

I aimed the right key-gun at its joint and took a shot and, surprisingly, it knocked his arm off. I could get use to this!

We did the same to the other body parts until the head was the only thing left. "Alright let's end this thing." They nodded and we all attacked the head, making it disappear.

"Phew!" I fell on the ground, scratching my head. "That took longer than expected...."

"Don't think this is over." I turned to see Leon, Yuffie and another girl coming towards us. Where have they been this whole time?!

"Sono, Zeke, go with them. They will help you find whoever is causing the worlds to fall into the darkness." Leon said and I just looked at him then looked down at my feet. Am I really capable of doing this? Can I save these worlds? What if I fail....?

No, Sono! Don't think like that! How would Momo, Misa and Yen Sid feel if they heard you say that! They'll be disappointed of course! So I'll for it for their sake!

I looked up at Leon with a smile. "Alright, I'll do it."

"Good."

🌟

"Wow this Gummi Ship is bigger than the ones I'm use to!" I said in awe as we walked inside of the ship.

"We made sure that everyone have their own room." Clarabelle explained. That sounds like something they'll do. Well people do need their privacy.

"Why don't you two rest. I'm sure you two are tired. Your rooms are next to each other." Daisy said to Zeke and me and we complied.

We walk together with nothing but a horrible silence giving us company. "Soooo how does it feel working with girls? Awkward huh?" I asked and all I got was a shrug. Okay.....

Suddenly he stops causing me to do the same. "Look, even though I'm supposed to protect you, I'm not very comfortable around women. So let's try to keep distance away from each other." He walked into his room without another word.

I huffed and crossed my arms. Rude much? Well, unfortunately for him, I'm as stubborn as Donald Duck.

I walked into my room and lie down in the bed. I digged into my jacket pocket and pull a small heart. It was red and made from glass. I had this ever since I was a kid and it's been my good luck charm. I held it close to my heart and whispered, "Please....all I wish is to save the worlds and be back with my family."

I place the glass heart back in my pocket and fell asleep.


	4. Kauai Town

Man that was an awesome nap! I yawned and stretched out my limbs. Giving us our own beds was the best idea ever!

I put on my jacket, beanie and shoes, adjusted my glasses and walked out of my room to see Daisy, Clarabelle and Ezekiel already up.

"Hey guys." I said with a small yawn. I walked over to them and took a seat that was between Clarabelle and....Zeke. Yeah I'm still upset about earlier.

"Well good morning, lazy goofball. Had a good sleep?" Daisy asked with a smirk. 'Lazy goofball' huh? I remember when Momoko use to to call me that....

I shook away those thoughts and smiled. "I slept well! Did you guys find any worlds yet?" I asked and all I got was three shaking heads. I groaned and slouched in my chair. We'll never be able to save the worlds and find my family!

Suddenly we felt a rumble in the Gummi Ship and all of us were fully awake. "What was that?" A siren begins to go off and we felt the ship starting to lose control. "What's going on?!" I asked frantically, looking at the two animals beside me.

"We don't know! We ran a couple of test runs before we actually took off!" Clarabelle explained. I quickly grabbed for the steering wheel and tried to control the ship but it won't budge! Aw come on!

Zeke then points in front of us. "Oh no! We're about to crash into that world! Everyone hold on to something!" We all grabbed onto our chairs, put our seat-belts on, and we let Gummi Ship go into the world.

Next thing I know, everything suddenly went black.

🌟

"Princess? Sono? Sono come on wake up!" My eyes opened and they came into contact with a pair of blue ones. "Z...Zeke...?" I managed to get out. I sat up and rubbed my head. "What happened? I felt like I just got into a car crash."

"That what exactly happened. Except it was the Gummi Ship." He said and I jumped up quickly. The ship crashed! "Oh gosh no! Where are we?! Where's Daisy and Clarabelle?! Oh gosh, I'm never gonna find my family!" I started hyperventilating until I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up and saw Ezekiel looking at me. His face was so close to mine to the point where I can see how blue his eyes were. They were actually two different shades of blue in fact.

We stared at each other for a bit and his face seemed to be moving closer towards mine. Our nose had only touch until he snaps from his trance. He quickly pulls his hand away and clears his throat. "D-don't panic. I'm pretty sure we'll find Daisy and Clarabelle. Once we find them, we'll find the Gummi Ship. Before we do any of that, we need to find out where we are." He explains and I nodded, my face still hot from that 'almost kiss'. "Y-you're right. L-let's see if we can find some locals—"

Before I could finish, there was a loud scream coming from the town near us. Ezekiel and I quickly ran over there.

Once we got there, we saw a bunch of heartless around a little girl and some blue animal near her. One heartless jumped towards her and I hit it with my keyblade just in time. I turned to her and spoke. "Go find somewhere to hide. We can handle it from here." The girl nods and runs off but the blue dog thing stays.

"Why aren't you leaving?" I asked but he just ignores my question and attacks the heartless. And to my surprise, he was taking them out like it was nothing. Zeke and I looked at each other, shrugged and starts taking out the heartless one by one.

After all of the Heartless were gone I kneel down by the blue animal and rubs his head. "You were pretty good out there little buddy!" I complemented and he just stares at me. "U-um....Is there something wrong?"

"Scar...lett...?" It says causing me and Zeke to jump and make our eyes in surprise. "It talks!" He said but I wasn't surprised about that. Talking animals are an everyday thing for me. What shocked me was what he said. He called me Scarlett. Was he talking about the former Princess of Key? Did she happen to know him?

I shook those thoughts away and shook my head away at him. "I'm not Scarlett. My name's Sono."

"So...no?" It says and I nod. "Yep and this is Zeke." I said pointing at the boy behind me. "What's your name—"

"Stitch!" The girl from before came running towards us and hugs the blue animal. She then looks at us. "Thank you for saving Stitch!" She says and I smiled. "No problem. And Stitch didn't really need saving. He helped us take out those heartless with no problem." I said and I extend out my hand towards her. "I'm Sono and the boy behind me is Zeke." Zeke smiles and waves at her. "Nice to meet you."

She grabs my hand and shakes it. "Aloha! I'm Lilo and this is my dog, Stitch! Welcome to Kauai Town!" She greets and I raised a brow. Stitch's a dog? Looks more like an alien to me. I just shrugged it off.

"So Lilo, have you seen a duck wearing purple and a cow wearing yellow?" Zeke asked and Lilo nods her head. "Yep! There at my house! Follow me!" Lilo then take off running with Stitch following in behind.

"Well that was quick." I said and Zeke nods in agreement. We took off after the little girl.

🌟

"Nani! I found the friends of Miss Daisy and Miss Clarabelle!" Lilo yells once we stepped inside. An older version of Lilo runs in the room and hugs her tightly. "Lilo! I'm so glad that you're okay! I told you not to leave with those... _things_ running around out there." The woman scolds at Lilo.

"But Stitch ran off and I had to go after him. Also I found the friends of Daisy and Clarabelle." Lilo says and she points at us. I gave a small wave. "Hi, I'm Sono!"

"I'm Zeke." Zeke says while looking down. Oh yeah, he is afraid of women. The woman stands up and introduced herself. "I'm Nani. Thank you so much for saving my little sister. She always tend to get mixed up in some trouble." I giggled and ruffles Lilo's hair. "She was anything but trouble." I said smiling at the pouting girl. She remind me of my younger self when I always cause havoc around Yen Sid.

My thoughts were cut off by the sound of foot steps. I looked up and saw Daisy and Clarabelle.

"Daisy! Clarabelle!"

"Sono! Zeke!" I ran up to them and gave them a hug. They quickly returned the hug and I pulled away. "Where were you guys?!" I asked as I glared at them.

"When we crashed, we landed somewhere with the ship." Clarabelle said.

"Yeah! Then Lilo and the others found us and we waited here until you guys came." Daisy finished.

"So who's working on the Gummi ship?" Zeke asked and on cue, a giants purple alien came in the room along with a skinny one-eyed alien.

"Oh more visitors!" The one-eyed alien said as he ran over to us.

"Sono, Zeke, meet Pleakly," Lilo says pointing at the skinny alien. Then she points to the bigger alien. "And this is Jumba."

"Nice to meet you both!" Pleakly said with glee.

"Er, pleasure." Jumba mutters then walks away.

"Thank you guys so much for fixing our ship." I said. Nani shakes her head and smiles. "It's the least we can do. Afterall, you did save Lilo."

I just smiled and shrug. "It's just a part of our job."

"So what are those things out there?" Nani questioned. I took a seat by Daisy and began. "Those things out there are called Heartless. They're the embodied hearts of people who lost them. They go around and terrorize worlds. And with this," Zeke and I held our hands out and our keyblades appeared, making everyone, except Daisy, Clarabelle and Stitch, gasp. "I'll be able to get rid of them and the one who's controlling them." I finished and the was nothing but silence in the room.

Ezekiel's eyes began to narrow and he looks outside. "Well speaking of the devil. We got to go." He then runs outside with Daisy and Clarabelle close behind.

I turned around to look at Lilo and the others. "We'll be right back!" I ran after the others and attacked the heartless. We attacked them repeatedly until we see them running away. I tilted my head in confusion. All four us followed the heartless army.

When we reached the destination, we saw nothing but a giant black ship. "What the...? Where are the heart-" I was interrupted by the ground rumbling. All of us looked up and saw a giant alien carrying a clear container on his back. I looked at the container closer and saw a familiar girl inside of it. "Lilo!" I screamed and ran towards the giant but he slaps me away sending me flying in the air.

"Sono!" I fell in someone's arms and I looked up to see Ezekiel holding me. We both blushed madly and I quickly got out of his arms. "T-thanks." I muttered but it was loud enough for him to hear.

"Take care of them." The giant alien ordered as he got into his ship and flew away. A bunch of heartless appeared. Zeke, Daisy, Clarabelle and I summoned all of our weapons and got prepared for battle. Instead of them attacking us, the heartless all gathered around and started to merge together. All of the heartless disappeared and one giant heartless was formed. The heartless was large, green with two long atennas poking out his head. On top of his head was red gem and a heartless symbol on his chest.

"Great, how are we going to save Lilo?" On cue, a red ship flew over our head and I grinned. Thank goodness that they are taking care of that. The four of us got ready to take care of our own problem. The heartless' gem glows and four more arms grows out it. It then attacks us but we dodged it on time.

"Sono, it's weak point is the gem!" "Gotcha!" I dodge the heartless attack again and tried to get an opening to his gem. I looked at Ezekiel and called him out, "Zeke! Give me a lift!" Zeke nods, crouches down and cup his hands together. He gave me the signal and I ran towards him, jumped on his hands and Zeke lifts me in the air. Seeker of Truth transforms into the keyblade guns and I aimed one at the gem. "This is it.." I shot at the gem and the light landed smack dab in the gem. "Bulls eye!" I cheered once I landed on the ground. The heartless fades away, only leaving a single red heart floating away.

"God job guys. Now lets find Stitch and the others." I said and they agreed and we ran to look for a red ship.

🌟

We looked everywhere and fortunately we found Stitch and the others talking to another alien and Lilo was with them safe and sound!

"Lilo!" I called out, getting everyone's attention. I ran over to Lilo and kneel down next to her. "Are you okay? Did you get hurt?" Lilo smiles and nods. "I'm perfectly fine! Stitch saved me." I nodded at that. "Good."

"Um excuse me," I looked up to see the blue alien looking at the others and I. "Pardon me but who are you four?" I stood up and gave a two-finger salute to the alien. "I'm Sono!"

"The name's Ezekiel."

"Daisy Duck!"

"Clarabelle!" After our introduction, the alien nods. "Nice to meet the four of you. I am the Grand Councilwoman of the United Galactic Federation. Now as for you," The Grand Council says looking at Stitch. "I shall take you back so you can serve your sentence." She explains and Lilo quickly hugs Stitch. "No! You can't take him!" The guards walked closer to the girl but I stood in front of her just in time. "Now hold on just a second! You can't go around taking things that don't belong to you! Lilo legally adopted Stitch and Stitch himself has proved that he is stabled enough not to cause any destruction. Not to mention that if you taking away Stitch, you're just ripping apart a family. And if that's your intention, then you're gonna have to answer to me." I told off while giving the guards and the Council a glare.

The Council had a look on her face and she then sighs. "I suppose that you are right. I'll shall let Lilo keep...Stitch with the Galactic Federation watching over them." She concludes and I smiled. I felt something nudging my leg and I looked down to Stitch looking up at me. I kneel down to him. "What's up, Little Buddy?" Suddenly, the small blue alien hugs me, making my eyes go wide. "Thank you...Scar....So-no" Stitch says. I smiled and hugged him. "No problem, Little Buddy." I said but it wasn't my voice that said it. It was....someone else.

Daisy snapped me from thoughts and points at something in the air. "Sono look!" I looked up to see a giant keyhole in the sky and Seeker of Truth appears in my hand once more. I point my keyblade into the air and a beam came from it and goes into the keyhole, unlocking it. My keyblade disappears soon after. A small ball of light falls into my hands and the transforms into an ukulele pendant on a chain and a keychain next to it.

"Looks like it's time for us to go." I said looking at Lilo and her family. "Will you come back?" The small child asked and I smiled. "Of course. We'll visit you guys as much we can. See you guys!" We walked to our Gummi Ship that was, near by, and I tapped Zeke's shoulder making him jump. "Hey, good job out there. We make a pretty good team!" I held out my fist to him but he just look at me with no expression. "I'm just doing my job. I'm suppose to do whatever the Princess of Key tells me to do, make sure she completes her mission and she's injury free." I gave a childish pout. "Well my mission right now is to be friends with you!" He rolls his eyes. "That is your own problem to handle." Without another word, he walks inside his room and I crossed his arms. Well someone's still sour about the ship crash.

"Don't worry about it, Sono." Clarabelle say petting my head. "He'll get over his fear soon. Don't you worry." I smiled. "Thanks. I really appreciate it."

"On a more serious topic," I saw a smirk on Daisy's face. Uh oh. "What happened when we were separated?" I felt my face heat up and I shook my head rapidly. "N-nothing happened!" There's no way I'm telling them about the 'almost kiss'!

"Uh oh! You're blushing! Something did happen!" I quickly ran to my room and shut the door closed. I fell on my bed and place my hand over my chest. My mind kept replaying that incident over and over and my heart continued to beat rapidly.

I sighed. "This is gonna be a long journey...."


	5. Hollow Bastion PT. 2

I walked into the pilot room and sat in my seat whilst rubbing my eyes. "Find any worlds yet?" I asked and they all shook their head. I sighed and began driving the Gummi Ship to look for more worlds to go to. Suddenly, the ship starts to turn around and I groaned. "Not this again. You guys really need to get this fixed!"

"Wait a minute, Sono. I don't think it's the ship!" Daisy says and I tilt my head in confusion. "What are you talking about? "

"We're being moved on purpose. Someone's using magic on us. But who?" Ezekiel says with a thoughtful look on his face. I was with him there. Who is this person moving us and why?

Our question was about to be answered the moment when we see a familiar world.

🌟

"Leon! Yuffie! Aerith? Cid?" I called out all of their names but I received no sort of reply.

"Squall?" Surprisingly, no reply. Where is everyone?

"Sono!" I quickly turned to see a familiar orange haired girl smiling at me. "M-Momoko?" I walked over to her with a small smile on my face. "Is it really you this time?" I asked, with hope filling in my voice.

Momoko just tilts her head at me. "What are you talking about?" Suddenly, everything goes blurry and Momoko vanished. In her place was a lanky, bearded man wearing a blue wizard attire and glasses.

 _He kind of reminds me of Yen_ _Sid_.

"Sono are you okay?" I put my hand to my head and nodded. "Y-yeah... I'm fine. My apologies sir. Were you the one who brought our ship here?" I said to the Yen Sid look alike.

He just waves it off. "It's alright. My name is Merlin. And, yes, I did summon the four of you here. You are the new Princess of Key right?" Merlin inquired and I nodded, giving him a two finger salute. 

"Yep! The names Sono."

"I'm Daisy!"

"And I'm Clarabelle."

"No need to explain myself old timer." Zeke says with a smirk. I'm guessing he knows this wizard. "So why did you bring us here?" The blue eyed boy asked curiously.

"Oh yes! I heard from Leon and the others that you are the new Princess, Sono. You are familiar with the your keyblade guns yes?" I nodded and Merlin continues, "Well these keyblade guns actually contain special abilities. Would you like me to teach you?"

My eyes widened and a smile grew on my face. "Special abilities? Yes please!" Merlin leads us to an empty training room. I looked around the place with a small grin. It reminds me of that training room back at home.

**Flashback**

_"_ _Gah_ _!" My fake sword was knocked out of my hands as I fell onto the ground. Man, that's gotta hurt..._

_I sat up and glared at my sparring partner, which was literally a dark silhouette of myself. The only difference was that it was more vigilant and skilled compared to me._

_"Your reaction is too slow." I turned my head to glare at the blue clad wizard. I stood up and walked over to Yen Sid, with my arms crossed._

_"Hey, Gramps, can you, I don't know, make my partner a little easier?" I asked while sending a knowing look at the said impostor, who was currently tossing her wooden sword in the air. Arrogant brat._

_"A little easier?"_

_"Yeah!" We both took a seat on the ground. "And why do Momoko and_ _Misa_ _have different and easier training days compare to mine? I feel like this is your way to torture me." Yen Sid just stays quiet for a bit then speaks. "_ _If 'torturing' you is a way for you to get stronger, then so be it."_

_I raised and eyebrow. "What do you mean about that?"_

_"Compare to your sisters, you have more potential and it only appears when you are going against someone_ _stronger than yourself. Unlike Misa and Momoko, you're more tactical when it comes to battle. 'Torturing' you is the only way for you to show what are you capable of. If you want to stop, so be it." Yen Sid explains and I thought about it for a bit. I stood up, walked over to where my training sword was located and looked at powerful wizard with a smirk. "Well, I suppose I have a few minutes until training's over."_

_Grandpa says nothing but gives a small smile and nods. The training dummy gets into a stance that was similar to mine. I looked at her to find anything I can use for my advantage and my eyes goes big._

**_That's it! My stance makes me too vulnerable! Really?!_ **

_I shook my head and got into a different stance. The silhouette charges towards me with her blade raised. As soon as she brought her blade down, I dodged out of the way and slammed mines on her side making her fall and fade away._

_"Haha!" I cheered and did a fist bump. I dropped my training sword and ran over to Yen Sid. "I did it, Grandpa! Did you see me?" Yen Sid smiled and ruffles my hair through my beanie. I caught him off guard by giving him a hug. "Thanks Gramps." Slowly he returned the hug._

**Flashback**

"Are you ready Sono?" Merlin asked, taking me away from my thoughts. I summoned my keyblade guns and gave him a nod. "Throw whatever you got at me!"

Merlin nods and a few heartless were summoned. They were wearing a white gown like outfit and had giant shrooms on their head.

One heartless wrapped its arms around itself and shivered a little. I tilted my head in confusion but 'ooohed' when I realized what he was doing. "Fire!" I called out and a blast of fire was shot towards the heartless. When the attack hit the heartless, it clapped in glee and disappeared.

The second one was lying on the ground fanning itself. I chuckled at the well known gesture. "Freeze!" I shot a ice blast at the heartless and it disappeared like the other.

I continued to do the same thing to the other heartless until there were no more left in the room. "That was surprisingly easy."

"Yes it was." Merlin says to me. "But don't let your guard down. Some heartless won't give you easy tips such as these. You'll have to use your mind for that. " He explains and I nodded. "Got it. Thanks Merlin."

🌟

"Hey, Zeke!" I called out running towards him. Ezekiel narrowed his eyes and looked at me. "What is it now?"

I put my hands behind my back and rolled back and forth on my heels. "Well since we have a little time to practice more, do you want to be sparring partners. I really admire your fighting style and I wanted to see how—"

"Alright, alright. I'll spar with you." He snaps and I squealed with joy. "Great! Wait here!" I quickly grabbed a bag and brought back towards Zeke.

"Uh... What is that?" Zeke asked and I gave him a sickly sweet smile. "Come on twinkle toes. Let's see what you got." Zeke summons his keyblade and gets in his stance. "Okay...? I'm ready."

Without a warning, I threw a fig at him.

Ezekiel screeches and dodges the fruit. "What the?! Why are you throwing fruits at me?!" I threw one again. "I want to see how good your footwork and agility is! This is how I was trained!" I threw two of them at Zeke.

The blue eyed boy dodges again and puts his keyblade away. "You know what, I'm not going to entertain this! I'm going back to the ship!" He started to walk away and I pouted. "I didn't say you can leave!" I grabbed the bag of figs and ran after him.

He sees me coming towards him and takes off running. "Get away from me! "

I picked up the pace and continued to throw the poor fruit at the boy. "Get back here you coward! Spar with me!"

This lasted for 30 minutes.


End file.
